An electrical switch is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,419 B2. This switch is equipped with a switching unit which has a contact lever which is pivotable around a pivot axis and has two electrical switch contacts and also two plates arranged parallel thereto, between which the contact lever is resiliently retained by way of pins. The distance between the two parallel plates corresponds to the distance of the pins. In order to insulate the switching unit electrically, two plastic caps are provided which are fitted onto the two plates from the outside and insulate the switching unit to the outside.